Tiger's Heart
by SoraMaiDay
Summary: Candelle Hayes is the younger, 16-year-old sister of Kelsey. Bali Chirayu is the sullen third tiger brother of the royal Rajaram family. Both are fated to meet, and the group of six will journey together to free themselves from Lokesh's evil Tiger's Curse. OC/OC
1. Prologue

**____****Disclaimer:** _Tiger's Curse does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to the fantastic Colleen Houck. I only own Chirayu and Candelle._

* * *

**_Tiger's Heart: Prologue_**

Wailing filled the cool night air; breaking the once-serene silence that had dominated the area. Two sorry souls had just been killed in Salem, Oregon, leaving two others trapped on Earth, alone. A single shaking hand clutched desperately at a silver cross pendant while a pair of eyes blinked back tears. Gone. They were gone forever.

Another shaking hand joined the first on the necklace, grasping with even more hopelessness than before. There was no reassuring warmth; no comforting presence that had always been there in happier times. The two eyes narrowed in anger, confusion, terror, heartbreak, and sorrow. With a cry of anguish, the figure ripped the necklace off and threw it as far as she could. Maybe it would end up in the stars. Or maybe it would end up in the ground; the same as her unlucky parents who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Buried. Never to see the light again. Never to smile at their daughters after they won a soccer game. Never to be a shoulder to cry on when they fell and scraped their knees. Never to bake chocolate chip peanut butter banana pancakes again. Not in this world. Not in this lifetime.

Suddenly, the cross necklace was the only thing keeping the figure sane. Shadows danced eerily as the figure darted forward, looking for the shining silver that represented her salvation. Finally, the young teen found it in a shallow puddle. Closing her eyes, she held it to her lips and whispered her emotions from the depths of her heart, wishing for a new beginning; a new hope; a new destiny.

Miles away, two feline eyes closed as a tiger drifted off to slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tiger's Curse does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to the fantastic Colleen Houck. I only own Chirayu and Candelle. _

* * *

**Tiger's Heart: Chapter 1**

The soft singing of the alarm clock was cut off with a whack of a hand. Candelle's hand, to be exact. The young 16 year-old opened her heavy eyelids and slowly sat up. She blinked a couple of times before letting out a gigantic yawn, and then stumbled out of bed.

Golden light spilled from the window as Candy whipped open the curtains, a sad smile on her face. "Just another day in the tragic life of an orphan." She sighed, and turned to the clothes on the floor. Delicately, Candy tiptoed through the piles before leaning over and pinching a couple fabrics. "Green it is, then." Maybe it wasn't the best way to start off her first day at work, but she hadn't had time to do laundry the previous day. Candy shrugged, before heading off to change.

Though it wouldn't appear to be so, Candy was inwardly boiling with excitement, and nerves. She, Candelle Hayes, got to work at the world-famous San Diego Zoo! What a great opportunity! On the other hand, what a huge chance to mess up on a trivial task... Candy took a deep breath before looking at her reflection. She would be fine; just fine. She looked at her watch before letting out a gasp. Only 30 minutes until she had to be at work! Quickly, she put a coat of mascara on her eyes, a swab of gloss on her lips, and a squirt of perfume on either side of her neck. She nodded at her reflection with satisfaction; she almost looked professional. Key word being "almost."

Candy ran out the door, deciding to leave breakfast behind, and grabbed her bike. She speedily unchained it and scrambled onto the seat before pedaling like a maniac towards Balboa Park; the home of the zoo. Gasping for breath, Candy arrived at the side gates, right on schedule. Smiling widely in relief, she tucked a hair strand behind her ear before locking her bike to a pole. Maybe next time she could take the bus.

Candy walked to the door and reached into her pocket for her key. She froze and then smacked her forehead. "I'm such an idiot! How could I forget my key on the first day?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Therefore, she had to knock shamefully on the door and wait for a fellow employee to let her in.

A brunette man opened the door and raised one eyebrow. "Hey, rookie. I'm going to assume that you forgot your key, am I correct?" Candelle nodded miserably. "Hey, no biggie. We've all done it before. Anyways, if you are Ms. Hayes, I'm supposed to be your mentor for the day. Follow me inside here." With that, he turned and walked back in the room.

This was it. Candelle prayed that she wouldn't mess anything up, squared her shoulders, and followed the man inside.


End file.
